


Day Eleven

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Eleven Prompt: InuKag.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuvember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 5





	Day Eleven

"You're not asleep."

"Neither are you, so it doesn't matter."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his wife's counter-argument, knowing better to point out that he requires less sleep and therefore wasn't actually that tired. Especially now that he was getting sleep regularly — he couldn't sleep anymore even if he wanted to. The only reason why he still decided to rest in the futon every night was because he needed to remind himself that she was still here at all times. Having her close to him throughout the night, whether he was sleeping or not, brought him comfort He didn't think he'd ever let her go again.

"Come on, why aren't you sleeping?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't know. My head is just all loud tonight."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Loud?"

"Yes. Thoughts, thinking" Kagome replied, "It's a thing people do sometimes."

"Smartass."

"Only because I married a dumbass."

There was a slight squeal as Inuyasha stealthy tickled Kagome's side in revenge for that comment, and his hands only chased her when she tried to escape. They ended up in a compromising position, with Inuyasha pinning Kagome's hands above her head as he tickled her relentlessly. She squirmed and giggled, and Inuyasha couldn't resist a grin. He only stopped when she was red in the face and almost struggling to do anything from her laughter.

"Still a dumbass?" Inuyasha asked.

Still red in the face, all Kagome did was nod.

"Wench" Inuyasha retorted, "Might want to take it back before I do something worse."

"Like what?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed almost dangerously as looked down her body and licked his lips, causing Kagome to gasp and squirm for an entirely different reason. The hanyou only got another idea. One that would definitely get his miko to spill all her thoughts and worries. First though, he'd have to get her a little warmed up. His hand slowly started to move lower, no tickling this time, just a slow trail to tease to her with what's to come. That was, at least, until a different pair of scents caught his attention. With a start, he pushed himself away from Kagome and pulled over covers over himself, causing Kagome to look at him bemused.

"Oh no. No, nope, I didn't need to walk in on this. Gross."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the door, "We're so sorry for traumatizing you, Mizuki."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gently smacked his arm, "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Hey Kagome. Hello Inuyasha. We're really sorry for intruding" came another voice, "Things just went bad, but we can find somewhere else to go if needed."

Their daughter, Mizuki stood in the door with her arms crossed and look of disgust on her face. The preteen daughter, so full of angst and sass, coupled with her father's temper and pride. Kagome tried not to feel too uncomfortable about that, knowing that they probably didn't smell like something she'd want to smell. Yuri was right behind Mizuki, with her arms wrapped around and an apologetic smile on her face. So polite, though in some ways she was still very much like her father. Kagome really tried not to die from mortification.

"I thought you were with your brothers" Inuyasha asked.

Mizuki shrugged, "I wanted to hang out with Yuri. So I did."

"Well, of course you can stay here. It's your home Mizuki, and Yuri is always allowed to stay if she wants" Kagome said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Yuri countered.

Kagome shook her head, "Trust me, nothing is going on. It's fine."

Everyone ignored the whisper of 'fuck' from Inuyasha, as Mizuki straightened, "I think we'll go stay with Rin-chan. Please don't do anything while we can still hear you."

With that, Mizuki and Yuri left, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha all alone once again. But lacking the privacy, all because of their daughter's hearing range. That was something Kagome would never get used to, having to pretty much be in a different region so that their children didn't accidently invade their privacy. It didn't help that Miroku and Sango used to tease them about it like nothing else when they were still around, all because it was so obvious.

"I can't believe we're having more kids" Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha!"

"I love them so much, all three of them — four, considering how often Yuri is around" Inuyasha stated, "But you're expecting twins. All because you wanted an even number of children."

Kagome pouted, "That wasn't my fault. I was just hoping for one girl, to give Mizuki as sister so she didn't feel left out."

"Twins. I am never having sex again, aren't I?"


End file.
